


Explosions

by CustardCreamies



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on 1x1 of Man Lab. Jeremy learns what happened to James with the bomb disposal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explosions

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the first episode of Man Lab today and just had to write a little drabble. The part in question is here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nnQ_pS4T0vI

"What the hell happened to you?" Jeremy asked in shock as he watched James hobble into the house with Sim trailing behind him. 

"James tried to defuse the bomb, he though he had done it but there was another switch. It went off and sent him flying. He's hurt his knee" Sim said hurriedly as he looked at Jeremy's expression.

James looked up at Jeremy and gave him a small smile "I'm fine, really. It's just my knee"

"Fine my arse, you needed Sim to bring you home, why didn't you call me?" Jeremy asked as he went into the living room and helped Sim lower James onto the sofa.

"I didn't want you to worry" James replied "I know what you're like when you worry. A mother hen"

Sim snorted at this, but the glare from Jeremy quickly had him looking away. 

"James, you were thrown to the floor by a bomb, I should have been told" Jeremy said as he set about pumping the pillows. He turned to Sim "if this happens again I want to be the first to know, got that?" 

Sim nodded. 

"Good, now you can go. I can handle him" Jeremy turned to look at James. 

Sim nodded, not one to argue with Jeremy when it came to James.  "bye, James" 

"Bye Simmy" James replied as Sim closed the door behind himself. Once Sim was gone, James turned to Jeremy. 

"I really am fine, Jezza. There's no need to mother me" 

"Mother you? James I am looking after you. Besides you're my partner, I have a right to know you're okay" Jeremy ran his hand through James' hair, sighing softly. "I am glad you're okay though" he said as he leaned down to place a gentle kiss on the top of James' head. 

James sighed and sagged into the sofa "I would very much like a cup of tea right now" he said softly. 

Jeremy nodded "and tea you shall have, and your favourite curry" 

"Thank you" James said quietly as Jeremy busied himself in the kitchen. He could get used to being mother hen'd. 


End file.
